Persona 5: Winter Fluff
by Winter's ice
Summary: The harshness of winter had started to set in. Akira was used to the cold weather despite not being a fan of the season. On one particularly cold morning, Akira happened to run into Haru at the train station, sporting a cute pair of fluffy earmuffs. He could start liking winter thanks to her, be it from the fluff emanating off her or her naturally caring nature.


** This exists simply because of the new Royal screenshot of Haru wearing earmuffs. I could not resist the overflowing floof power emanating off of her. Sorry to my main fic I needed to write this, my brain loves to wander after all. Let's just ignore the base game's plot for the time being so this can be set whenever.  
**

* * *

**Date Published: 6/10/19  
****Word Count: 4,355  
****Page Count: 7  
**

* * *

Winter Fluff

The harsh reality of winter had started to really kick in the past few days. As Akira awoke in the attic of Leblanc, his eyes wandered down to his not-so-normal feline companion curled up into him. Morgana had complained about the cold temperature the past few days and had made the teenager's chest his personal heater. After Akira quietly got out of bed, he covered the cat back up in the blankets. He had gotten used to Morgana being awake at the same time as him, but with the cold, he had started to sleep more.

He proceeded to follow his usual morning routine and had completed it by the time the cat finally awoke. Akira watched as Morgana crawled further under the blankets of his makeshift bed before he stuck his head out from underneath the covers.

"I hate this weather! Akira tell the Boss to fix the heat in this place for me!" complained Morgana, as his bright blue eyes stared at him.

The attic wasn't the warmest place in the building, and the old windows by their bed did not help. The winter air had snuck through the shoddy old windows and created a torturous draft of frigid air. In the summer it felt nice, but the winter would not be kind to the duo. Akira, being a country boy, was accustomed to the cold, but Morgana did not enjoy it what-so-ever. As long as Akira had a lot of blankets to curl into, he was happy unlike a certain companion of his.

"I've dealt with worse back home," replied Akira lightly as he grabbed his school bag and placed it onto the bed. Morgana refused to walk on the wooden boards, for the cold was too much on his soft paw pads. The black-haired boy did offer to buy him socks for his feet but Morgana refused to wear any silly looking animal clothing. As such, Akira had been forced to pick him up whenever he wanted to move out of the bed. Granted, Morgana refused to move from the bed until he had absolutely to.

"Remind me to have you leave me with Haru come next winter," spoke Morgana in the same tone as came out from under the blankets, "I hate this weather, I do not want to see how bad it gets back in the country. Oh, and she'd give me the softest, warmest bed a guy could ask for. She actually has carpets which are soft against my paws too!"

"What should I tell Ann then?" joked Akira as he eyed Morgana, "That you've moved on to another girl with a fancier home?"

"Gah!" responded Morgana, "I uh…I, of course would love to stay with Lady Ann, but it wouldn't be appropriate for me to stay at her home! A gentleman shouldn't barge into the home of the lady he fancies without her consideration!"

"So, it's okay for you to barge into the home of the lady I fancy?" replied Akira as he adjusted his glasses.

"Haru's a different situation!" yelled Morgana defensively, "I've already staid with her and she's okay with me coming over any time! She offered it to me before so it holds up still!"

After a chuckle emerged from the boy's mouth, Morgana angrily jumped into Akira's school bag and snuggled into the small blanket that was recently added. The cold was rough on him when they were outside, so Akira purchased a small blanket to help keep him warm. Ryuji had suggested to get him a cat sweater but Morgana protested and the two ended up in an argument per usual. After Morgana was situated in the bag Akira lifted the bag up and onto his shoulder. Afterward, he grabbed his black winter coat and scarf that was hanging over a banister.

The frizzy-haired boy made his way down to the café section of the building and greeted Sojiro, who had fixed him breakfast. Akira sat down and thanked him for the meal, which of course was curry. He didn't always make him breakfast, but on the occasions, he did it was always delicious.

The two held a small conversation over a shenanigan Futaba had caused the previous night. Out of nowhere, a mechanical lobster made its way into his living room and scared the older man as he watched a cop drama. It plopped onto his foot and attempted to crawl up his leg, but was unable to.

"I was about to kick it off when she came running in told me not to damage it," explained Sojiro as he adjusted his glasses, "What does that girl even need with a mechanical lobster? I don't even know who made the contraption. What type of kid would want it as a toy?"

Akira had a feeling she would use the toy to mess with a certain member of their group but refrained from informing the older man. He had an inkling Futaba still had Leblanc wired with a bug somewhere and didn't want her to hear him rat her out. Nor did he want to alarm her he had an idea of whatever she was scheming. He wouldn't know the outcome of her prank, but he was confident it would be harmless.

After he had finished his meal, and given Sojiro a cold complaint in Morgana's stead, he put on his thick winter coat and blue scarf. He had to dig through a box of his clothing to pull it out the previous night after he checked the weather forecast. After saying goodbye to Sojiro, Akira made his way out the front door.

The cold winter air that greeted him was worse than the previous day and Morgana couldn't help but let out a grunt as he shifted inside of his school bag. Winter wasn't his favorite season, but compared to the country the city's cold air was tame. He hadn't even bothered to button his winter coat but did slightly nuzzle his face into his blue scarf as he made his way to the train station. As he walked snow started to lightly fall over the land that became his normal everyday path.

When he reached the station in Shibuya, he wiped the snow off of his hair and nuzzled himself into a corner out of the way of other passersby's as he waited for his train. It wouldn't take long for it to arrive, and he enjoyed watching the people that passed by him. He had spent too much time with Yusuke and picked up the habit. Out of all of his odd traits, Akira was happy that people watching was the tamest of them.

"Aki-kun!" called a voice he instantly recognized and he turned his head, "Good morning! It's gotten colder again."

Much to his surprise, he saw his rather fluffy girlfriend standing to his left, her arms folded behind her as she held her school bag. She sported a jacket he hadn't seen before, a pastel purple coat with a collar and black buttons that fitted her perfectly. What he saw on her head surprised him, a pair of white fluffy earmuffs. It definitely suited her.

"Someone's looking even fluffier than usual," he said with a small smirk as he walked up to her and ruffled both sides of her hair, "Are you trying to become a sheep?"

She let out a small giggle as she lightly blushed at his words, "My ears get cold easily, so I wanted to wear them. Honestly, if I became a sheep, I wouldn't have to worry about being so cold. It'd also give you an excuse to snuggle with me a lot since I'd be super warm."

"I don't need an excuse to snuggle you silly," he spoke as he pulled his hands away from her hair and settled them onto her shoulders, "I can snuggle with you whenever you want, whether you be regular Haru or sheep Haru. I love both versions after all, even if one version will be a little less fluffy."

That caused another giggle and a more noticeable blush to cross over her face, "Oh Aki-kun, you're such a charmer!" She had started referring to him by that nickname regularly after they started dating. She had used it occasionally beforehand, but she ended up getting embarrassed over it. He learned she wanted to call him for a good while but she ended up getting flushed over it to do it often.

"Oh, come on get a room you two, yeash," mumbled Morgana from inside the bag, who was still audible. While the station was warmer, he preferred to stay curled inside the bag until they got to school. Had it been warmer, he would have popped his head out by then.

Akira couldn't help but smirk some more, even if Morgana couldn't see it, "Oh don't worry Morgana, when we _do_ get a room, you're going to be spending the night with Futaba. Can't have you eavesdropping on us, now can we?"

Haru's face flushed a deep red at his suggestive words, which then transformed into a very annoyed yet adorable pout, "Akira-kun! D-don't say stuff like!" When she pouted like that, he knew she would just squeak at him. As long as the murderous glare she bore against shadows didn't cross her soft features, he knew he'd be safe from her axe.

"Yeah Akira, I did _not_ need to hear that," mumbled Morgana as he shifted around inside the school bag, "If you keep the mushy stuff up, I'm going to make sure you go to bed even earlier than usual tonight."

The frizzy-haired boy couldn't help but laugh, it was a fun way to start off their morning. Waiting for the train was usually a boring experience, but the exchange was a good way to keep him awake through the day.

"Anyway, why did you pick today of all days to take the train Haru?" asked Akira as he shifted his body and placed his hands into his pockets, "Wouldn't having your chauffeur drive you be easier in this weather?"

"He got sick and I gave him some more time off," explained the fluffy girl as her pout transformed back to her normal smile, "I don't want to overwork my staff, much less when they're already sick. They deserve the time off."

"That's my girl," he chuckled lightly, "Always caring for others before yourself." That was one of the things that attracted him to her in the beginning. No matter how horrible the situation was, she tried her best to take other people's feelings into consideration. Even when her father died, she felt guilty for making the Phantom Thieves worry about her physical and mental state. Even though he could tell she was in pain, she still smiled and pushed forward.

He pulled a hand out of his pocket to ruffle the top of her hair, "Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard Haru. If something is wrong, you can always tell me or the others, no matter what it is. You don't have to bear everything on your own anymore."

Haru nuzzled her head lightly into his pats, "Mhm, I know Aki-kun."

"Good," he replied as he pulled his hand away and returned it to his pocket, "The train should be here soon. Maybe we'll get lucky and nab a seat."

Instead of a reply, Haru eyes wandered from his face, which she had been focused on for the majority of their chat, down to his chest. She took a step closer and leaned into his personal space. She placed her bag onto the floor near her feet before she grabbed the zipper on his coat zipped it up to where his scarf was. She then began to fasten the little decorative buttons on the coat. He couldn't help but blush a little as she did so in silence before she finally raised her head to look up at him while she leaned into his chest.

"Aki-kun, you need to keep your coat fastened properly to keep you warm," spoke the girl in an almost motherly tone, "I don't want you getting sick."

Akira instinctively grabbed a strand of his frizzy black hair and began to play with it as looked at her, "I'm not that cold Haru, this is nothing compared to back home."

She shook her head in disdain and determination filled her brown eyes, "Doesn't change the fact you could get a cold from not buttoning up all the way. You need to take care of yourself too Aki-kun."

With a little sigh of defeat, he replied with an, "I'll try to remember." He knew he couldn't tell her no; she was just being her usual concerned self. It was sweet of course, even if he thought he'd be fine.

She leaned back a little and then patted his chest and spoke, "Good boy," before she bent down to retrieve her school bag.

The two made small talk for a while more, and Morgana occasionally chirped in when he felt like it. It didn't take long for their train to arrive and they boarded. Per usual, it was crowded. It wasn't anything new and Akira had gotten used to the crowd as time went on. Some days he was able to get a seat, some days he was squished like a sardine, and other days he had just enough room to move. It just depended on luck and time.

That day they had some room to move, so he was able to keep his bag on his shoulder. Haru was in front of him, and she held her bag in front of her rather than behind. The situation gave him a little idea that resulted in one of his Joker smirks. He took a look around the car, and he saw nothing but business attire and uniforms of different schools. Not one Shujin uniform could be spotted outside of theirs, so he was in the clear.

Akira leaned forwarded and pressed his chest into Haru's back as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. He heard her squeak before she turned her head backward to look up at him with a slightly flushed face to find that devilish smirk of his. She looked like she was about to speak but Akira beat her.

"You wanted snuggles earlier, right? This is the perfect excuse; we can also open up a little space if we stay like this," he spoke in a cocky tone.

"I hope my normal Haru forum is to your liking for snuggles," she replied playfully with a little giggle as she lightly nuzzled her cheek against his scarf, "This is a little embarrassing though. I don't see any other Shujin students so we should be safe from prying eyes."

"Breaking! Heiress to Okumura Foods found snuggled against Shujin's infamous criminal student! Is he bribing her, or are they an actual couple?" he spoke in a jokingly tone, "I wonder if the school's newspaper would write an article with a headline like that."

"I hope not and that sounds like it's out of a sleazy tabloid," replied Haru in a light voice, "Our relationship is none of their concern nor business. I don't want them talking badly and making up ridiculous things about you again."

Akira plopped his head on top of Haru's, behind the band of her earmuffs, "I'm used to it by now."

"I wish you weren't," replied Haru sadly as he shifted in his arms to pull a hand away from her bag so she could rest it over his hands. She was always concerned over how the rumors could affect him. Even months later random mummers would arise about him supposedly doing something without any proof. Despite all of the scandals throughout that year, they could never forget about him. Akira could deal with it, but Haru being Haru, always worried about how they made him feel.

"I know," he replied as he lightly nuzzled his chin into her hair, "It isn't too hard to ignore them at this point. Even if someone starts a rumor, they'll just find something else to gossip about. They always do after all."

The two continued their chat and enjoyed the close proximity until they arrived at their stop. They got off the train and made their way to the school building. The warmth of the train had left Akira's body, but he was faring alright. Haru, on the other hand, had a slight shiver as they walked. For having a December birthday, she didn't seem to fare well in the cold weather.

That gave him a thought, he could get her a fluffy scarf and hat to go with her earmuffs. That way her head would be toasty like a sheep's fluffy body. She could easily afford the best brands of winter wear, but he liked the thought of gifting her such things. That'd also give him an excuse to see how strong her floof levels would go if she was covered in fluffy garb.

It was a silly thought, but he liked the image he created of her wearing all sorts of fluffy winter clothes. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. That quickly caught her attention, but he played it off as him remembering something he thought was funny. He couldn't let her known about his new plan; it would ruin the surprise.

It didn't take them much longer to reach Shujin, and the two parted ways at the staircase that separated third-years from second-years. Haru was in the motion of going to give him a hug out of habit but stopped herself. They agreed to act subtle at school for the sake of not gaining the attention of wandering eyes. While Akira could deal with rumors about himself, he didn't want people to jump to the conclusion that he forced her into a relationship with him. Haru had dealt with enough things the past few months, he didn't need random students making things worse for her. Akira could get away with his stunt on the train, but she'd never let it fly at the school unless they were by themselves.

So, they parted ways and went to their classrooms. Morgana was ecstatic the moment he hoped into Akira's desk. The warmth the school provided was much better than what they had to work with at the café. Morgana loved every second he could be inside the warm desk. The school day went as it normally did. Akira was called on to answer a question, he got it right, and the students were somehow surprised he got it right. After so many months he expected them to be used to it by that point, but nope. Some things wouldn't change. He had lunch with his friend group and talked about random things, and then went back to his classroom.

After the lessons for the day were concluded, Akira followed his routine and made his way up to the rooftop. He left his school bag inside the building so Morgana didn't have to deal with the cold temperature. Akira had expected Haru to not attend to her garden in the winter, but she decided to swap her tomatoes for daikons instead. The planters were removed a while ago, and all was left was the large soil box she added after joining the Phantom Thieves.

She didn't take nearly as long as she did during the warmer seasons, but he felt he needed to hang out with her in the cold nonetheless. She insisted he didn't have to for his own sake, but of course, Akira didn't listen. He watched as she tended to the crops as they made small talk. He would help out when asked, but that day he enjoyed just watching her. When she was finished, Akira went on ahead so she could go change out of her tracksuit and into her uniform.

He waited by the entrance of the school and watched as the remaining students trickled out of the building. At that point in the day, most of them had already left or were in the other half of the building participating in after-school activities. It worked out for the pair and hidden not-so-normal cat since they could be more affectionate without any prying eyes. Morgana though preferred them to walk more and talk less in the current weather.

It didn't take her long to materialize next to him, with the same cherry expression she wore on the roof. He was prepared to begin their trek out of the school when she gave him a stern look after she examined his chest.

"Akira-kun, you didn't zipper your coat again!" she said in a scolding tone with her usual cute pout. He had left it unzipped when he greeted her on the roof, and she asked him to take care of it. Akira still didn't think it was a big deal, he wasn't going to be that cold. He knew she wanted him to do it but it slipped his mind.

He didn't say anything to her. Akira just stared at her innocently. She pouted some more before she walked closer and started to fasten his winter coat. He honestly didn't think he would get that cold, but he could get used to her zipping and buttoning up his coat. It was such a small thing from her, but he couldn't help but smile. It was simple and cute action that he appreciated.

As she continued up his coat a cute thought crossed his mind. He thought of it earlier at the station but didn't act upon it. She was on to the second to last button when he lowered his head and gave her forehead a kiss. Her hands stopped the second his lips touched her forehead and squeaked after he pulled away. She shot her head up to him, with a faint blush on her surprised features.

"I know I know we need to be careful at school," he spoke before she had the chance to speak, "No one's around right now so we're safe."

Haru turned her head and looked around their surroundings. Just as Akira stated, no one was around. A sigh of relief escaped her throat before she turned her head back to him.

He ruffled the fluff on both sides of her hair before he spoke again, "Thank you Haru for buttoning up my coat. I'll try to remember next time. Now then, would you like to get something to eat?"

She responded with a nod and a small smile. He let go of her fluffy auburn hair and pulled away from her. Akira was about to turn his back to Haru when she suddenly grabbed his scarf and tugged him back over to her. He was caught off guard by the action, and just as he was about to ask what she was up to, she slammed her lips against his. She was able to slip her tongue in and playfully greeted his own. The kiss lasted a decent time before Haru broke it and pulled away from him, leaving a red hue to his cheeks.

"Two people can play that game Aki-kun," she said happily with a devious glint in her eyes before she started to walk away from. She made her way to the entrance door before she turned her head back to look him, "Now then, shall we go? We can get something at Big Bang Burger."

Akira had learned that Haru could be rather…dominate when she was feeling it. It was extremely easy to tease her which caused her to blush various shades of red and pink. Yet when she got into a playful mood thanks to his teasing or wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine…hoo boy. He would be the one blushing various shades when she took control, and he still was surprised by how bold she could get. If he tried to tell Ryuji, he doubted his boisterous friend would even believe him. That Haru was different than the one the rest of the team was used to.

He walked up to her as he played with a strand of his hair out of habit, "That sounds good to me." The pair walked through the door and down the steps. After looking around, they saw that the area was lacking students. With that realization, Haru latched herself onto Akira's arm and snuggled against his side as they made their way to the fast food joint.

Meanwhile, in the bag, Morgana couldn't help but groan at the sappy conversation the couple was having. He was happy that the two were together, they suited each other well. That didn't mean he wanted to listen to everything they said. It was one thing if they were just chatting but he didn't want to hear them flirting the whole time. He'd much rather give them their privacy, for both his and their sake. He wanted to keep on to his sanity and his image of the two as clean as possible. There were just some things he never needed to hear.

"If it wasn't so damn cold, I'd take a walk," mumbled Morgana as he readjusted himself in Akira's bag before he yelled out, "You two better share your food with me! I know it's not sushi but you two can't just forget about me in here!"

Haru let out a small giggle, "Of course I'll share some with you Mona-chan! Maybe next time we go out we should get sushi as a treat for Mona-chan Aki-kun? I'll pay of course."

"Sounds like a date to me," replied Akira in a soft tone, "We can split the bill Haru, you don't have to pay for the whole thing. Especially considering how much Morgana can eat."

Morgana didn't like the idea of it being a date with him as the third wheel, but he could put up with it for the sushi's sake. Just as long as the two didn't go overboard with the fluff stuff.

* * *

**This was so fun to write, especially since I can finally give Morgana dialogue that isn't just meows. Writing shameless fluff for fun is a nice change to a slow build up. I may add another chapter or part to this, but for now, it's a completed work. Hope ya enjoyed~ **


End file.
